NarutoXMileenaXNitara Oneshot
by kyosuke-date-the soultaker
Summary: Just a oneshot I had requested by a member of my household, It is a Naruto/Mileena/Nitara oneshot, though if anyone wishes to mix it up and make it longer than a one shot, go ahead. Also, I take no credit for the move 'Petit Rasengan' it's not mine. -Will be extended, at request of Reviewers-


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Mortal Kombat. They belong to their respective owners, and therefore I make no profit from this fan made work of fiction.

**A.N.:** I will be changing the way of Mileena's teeth in this fiction. Afterall, if wouldn't do if the lovers to be couldn't kiss.

Naruto sighed as he sat in the chair, he was assigned to watching the prisoner that had killed many Konoha shinobi before being captured. The prisoner was a woman, she had skimpy clothes on, as well as a mask, she had shoulder length black hair, and if he was honest, a really nice body.

He sighed as he sat in the chair, turning so he could look at the woman behind the bars in the underground holding cell. She was glaring at him, her amber colored eyes along with her mask making it actually kinda scary. Naruto simply blinked, "So... Why'd you do it?" She didn't answer his question, simply glaring harder.

Naruto sighed and layed his chin on his arms. "So... you gonna say anything? I'd like to get to know you while I'm here, if it's not to much trouble." She blinked this time, as if questioning his sanity. Naruto just gave her a smile and decided to start off, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, would you like to tell me your name?"

The woman glared again for a moment before speaking, her voice violent and crazed, yet somehow confused. "Mileena..." Naruto smiled again, "Mileena, that's a good name. So Mileena, got any family?" Mileena simply shook her head. "That's a shame, me either. Just something we have in common." Mileena blinked again, confused as to the intent of the man infront of her. It was apparant that she was no longer on Earth Realm, but nor was she in Out World. "Where... Am I?"

Naruto blinked, "You killed twenty of our shinobi and you didn't even know where you are? Well, you're in Konohagakure now." Mileena rolled her eyes, "Yes, I gleened that from my captors, I mean what realm am I in." Now it was Naruto's turn to blink, "Realm?" Mileena's eyes widened slightly.

"Tell me human, have you ever heard of Outworld, the Netherealm or Earthrealm?" Naruto shook his head, and behind her mask, Mileena gave a tiny smile, "How about a woman named Sindel?" Naruto shook his head again and Mileena spoke once more, "That's so very good to know..." Naruto smiled a bit and nodded, "So, tell me about yourself?"

Mileena was a bit hesitant, but relented, seeing as she was behind bars, and somehow kept there. She told Naruto all about herself, from her cursed birth, her life as she grew, everything was explained. Naruto's eyes were wide at the end, it was unreal. She had spun a tale for him, of different realms, people with powers that were unheard of in the Elemental nations. "You don't have to believe me, I just needed to get that out."

Naruto nodded, and spoke, "That's... Let me tell you, kinda similar to my own story." He told her about himself, his own cursed birth, his life growing up, and then to his eventual rise to glory. Mileena blinked and nodded, "So, we are alike..." Naruto nodded a bit.

"Mileena-san... I shall talk to the Hokage on your behalf. We outcasts have to stick together afterall." He winked at her and made a sign with his hands, surprising Mileena as a second Naruto appeared, the original waved and left as the clone sat in the chair.

**IN THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE**

Tsunade sighed as she looked at the blonde idiot infront of her. "So let's get this strait, you had a talk with our new prisoner, she told you she was from a different dimension, and you believed her?" Naruto nodded, a determined look on his face, "Come on Tsunade-obaa-chan! You know I'm the best at detecting lies!" Tsunade sighed and took a swig of sake, "Naruto... Look, I can't just let a dangerous person like her walk around in the open, a lot of civilians saw what she did yesterday, what if it causes a panic?"

Naruto looked thoughtfull, before looking like he had an epiphany, "I got it! put chakra restraints on her wrists! The civilians can rest a little easier, and I can too with the knowledge she can still defend herself!" Tsunade simply looked at him before killing off her sake and chucking the bottle at his head, which barely missed. "ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID?"

Naruto put his head down, before falling to his knee's, making Tsunade's eyes widen. "Please... Hokage-sama, she's just like me..." Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples. "Fine. But I warn you now! If she harms any of the villages civilians, other than self defense, she goes right back into her cell!" Naruto looked up and grinned brightly, making Tsunade smile softly, before she was glomped by an excited blonde missle.

She smiled and held him at arms length, "Okay, okay. Jeeze, just go already, before I change my mind. And remember to put those chakra restraints on her!" Naruto nodded and dashed from the office, heading back to the ANBU holding cells, making sure to snag a pair of chakra restraining wrist bands on his way in.

**BACK IN THE CELL**

Naruto stopped in the cell to see a small table before the bars, and his clone teaching Mileena to play poker. He waited for them to finish before dismissing the clone, sitting down in the chair, and holding the wrist bands out to Mileena, who simply looked at them. Naruto chuckled, "I convinced her to let you stay with me till you prove you can be trusted, till then you are to wear these so you don't scare the civilians to much." Mileena nodded, and put the wrist bands on with nary a complaint.

Naruto opened the door to the cell and held out his hand for Mileena to take. She blushed a bit, not that Naruto saw it, hidden by her mask as it was, and took his hand. He pulled her from the cell and led her to the outside, her eyes adjusting to the light again. He led her through the streets, the civilians looking at her in fear till they saw the bands on her wrists, after which they simply went back to their business, albeit a little guarded.

Naruto led her to his little apartment, it was a little bigger than his last one, actually having a little kitchenette, living room, and bedroom. "You will be sleeping in my room, while I shall sleep on the couch." Mileena nodded, "Th-thank you... No one's ever been this kind to me before..." Naruto smiled and patted the woman's head, reveling in the fact that he was finally taller than someone.

Naruto sweatdropped however when Mileena growled, quickly removing his hand from her head. "Eheheh... Well, If you need anything, simply tell the clone what it is, and hit it." With that, he made a clone and left, leaving the clone to Mileena's... tender mercy.

**1 MONTH LATER**

It had been an interesting month for both Naruto and Mileena. They had both grown closer, and he had taken her out sight seeing in Konoha during the month, let her meet his friends. When Naruto had finally seen under her mask, she had freaked and almost killed him with her bare hands, before Naruto showed her her face with a mirror, making her freak even more as she saw her teeth weren't like they usually were.

She had started forgoing her mask after that, becoming more outgoing. That's how they got where they were now, Mileena was standing infront of the Hokage with Naruto, getting ready to be assigned her first mission.

"Naruto, is she ready?" Naruto nodded and grinned, putting an arm around Mileena's waist, making the woman blush slightly. "Yup! Don't worry, I'll be going with her!" Tsunade grimaced, "That's what I'm afraid of you idiot... Very well! You are to travel to Tanzaku Town and meet up with a new broker there. She's new, and we need someone to check her validity. She simply showed up one day and started selling Konoha strange items. All items obtained have proven very usefull, but also very dangerous." Naruto nodded, hand on his chin.

"I see, you want us to check where she gets the items from and if she's selling to anyone else, right?" Tsunade nodded, smiling at the common sense Naruto decided to show.

"We'll get right on it!" Naruto cried out, grabbing Mileena's hand and pulling her along as he headed back to their small apartment. They had started sharing Naruto's bed about half way through the month, right after they found out her teeth were safe somehow. Mileena had gotten a bit more bold since then too.

They entered the house and started getting packed, packing for a week even though it would only take a few days.

"Naruto... I have a bad feeling about this..." Mileena spoke, and Naruto smiled, taking her in his arms, "Don't worry Mileena-chan! I won't let anything happen to you!" Mileena smiled softly, before nipping at Naruto's collar, "It's not me I'm worried about Naruto..." Naruto chuckled, repressing a small shiver of delight when she nips him. "Don't worry... I'll be fine too."

Mileena smiled before taking hold of Naruto's shirt and pulling him down, capturing his lips with her own and kissing him deeply. Naruto moaned softly into the kiss, blushing as Mileena totally dominated said action. She let him go after a while, walking out the door with a smirk on her face. "Hurry along, Naruto~"

Naruto grinned, flashing through the apartment, gathering his supplies, and bolting from the door right before Mileena, "Don't fall behind!"

Mileena ran after him, pouting slightly as she found him already at the gate. Naruto grinned and gave her a chaste kiss before they started off, the guards at the gate simply acting as if they didn't see anything.

They made there way quickly to Tanzaku Town, Naruto leading the way. Once they got there, they felt they were being watched. They quickly checked into a hotel, and went along the different stands. Seems they had arrived in time for the annual festival. They both visited the stands, as a couple.

Both drew stares from the populace, from both genders.

Currently, it was dark, the stands were still open and the streets were filled with people. Naruto and Mileena decided to call it a night and meet the contact in the morning. However, they were both met with a cloaked figure standing infront of their room. They both got ready for trouble as they approached, standing infront of the figure, which was female, from the look of the curves. She was wearing a large black cloak with a hood.

The woman lifted her head to look at them, and spoke, a voice Mileena remembered. "It's good to see you again... Mileena." Mileena blinked and got into an offensive stance, "Nitara?" The woman pulled her hood down, showing a beautiful face with a head of short black hair with a red headband, yellow eyes with slit pupils, and a fanged smile on her face, part of the headband covering her left eye.

"No need to fret, Mileena. I'm not here to fight. Though I must ask, who your male friend is~"

Mileena blushed slightly and moved infront of Naruto, getting a raised eyebrow from him. "You leave him alone Nitara. I'm warning you!" Nitara laughed softly, "Oh dear, I'm not going to hurt him, I've fed enough for now. Though I do have to wonder what got you so interested in him. I might have to give him a ride myself~"

Mileena's blush darkened slightly and she jumped at Nitara, who simply held her back. "No! Leave him alone!" Nitara laughed and simply held Mileena to her, "You are just to cute Mileena... But you know, you need to learn to share your toys~" Mileena stiffened slightly, "H-he's different..." Nitara laughed and patted Mileena's head, before moving from the door, "Right, now, open the door, we have things to discuss."

Naruto nodded dumbly and did as told, opening the door to the hotel room they had got earlier in the day. Once inside, Nitara released Mileena who grabbed Naruto in a hug protectively, glaring at Nitara. Said woman simply smirked, walking over and snaring both in a hug, "Mileena~ He may not be a toy, but you still need to share~"

Mileena's glare intensified, before Nitara gripped her chin and captured her lips. Mileena and Naruto's eyes widened, both blushing as well, while Mileena struggled a bit before giving into the kiss.

Nitara was a rea~lly good kisser.

Naruto blushed at the sight, before turning away so as to not get hurt for watching. He had walked in on Mileena in the shower once and was damn near beat to a quarter of an inch of his life.

Nitara noticed and smiled into the kiss, before breaking it off and letting Mileena drop to the floor in an embarassed pile of just-been-uber-kissed goo.

Naruto blushed a bit more as he was turned and his lips were captured as well. He stiffened a bit as Nitara kissed him, turning him into a pile of blushing goo like Mileena. Figuratively ofcourse.

Mileena managed to get off the floor, only to be captured by Nitara again, as said woman let go of Naruto and moved back to her. Nitara moved her to the bed and pushed her on it, beginning the process of removing her skimpy cloathing, starting with the material she managed to pass off as a top, revealing her big, firm breasts, as well as a well shaven pussy, leaving only the long boot things on her legs.

**LEMON**

Nitara grinned, kissing her way down past Mileena's cleavage, kissing both nipples, before leaning up and removing her own clothes. Once she was naked, she motioned for Naruto to join them, something he did hesitently, blushing as he did. Nitara removed his clothes, her eyes widening a bit as she pulled down his orange fox print boxers only to be hit in the face with his erection.

She blinked before grinning, grabbing a hold of it and dragging him to the bed by it. "My, oh my. Seems this guy's been holdin out on you Mileena~" Said woman got a glimps of Naruto's erection and her blush returned with avengence. "Well Mileena, feel honored~ You're going to have your first time with this monster of a cock. Oh, I can't wait for my turn~"

Naruto blushed at the treatment to his dick, and blushed even more when Nitara leaned to whisper in his ear, "_Hey, you want to really gain her affection? Let her give you head._" Naruto quickly whispered back, "_H-how the hell is that not gonna just piss her off?_" Nitara giggled uncharacteristicly.

"_Her teeth you idiot. It's a sign of trust._"

Naruto blinked, before blushing again, Nitara rolling her eyes and pushing him onto the bed next to Mileena, before stretching her wings and grinning.

Naruto stuttered a bit at his next words, "M-Mileena... w-would you... w-would you s-suck m-my-" Nitara cut him off by putting her hand over his mouth, sitting behind him, and reaching forward to grip his dick, "He wants you to put your pointy little mouth~ over his big, bad cock~" Mileena's face burned red, and she looked Naruto in the eyes, her own eyes very serious.

"Is this t-true?" Naruto blushed darker, before he nodded, "Y-yes..." Mileena simply nodded and got off the bed, kneeling before Naruto, who had his lips captured by Nitara. She blushed as she stared at his dick before shyly leaning forward, taking hold of it gently and parting her lips, beginning the process of taking it into her mouth without tearing it to bits with her teeth.

She blushed as she got it down, killing her gag reflex to take it all, moaning when Naruto did, taking pleasure in the fact that he trusted her enough to let her do this.

Naruto meanwhile, was experiencing pleasure for the first time, and was surprised he lasted as long as he has so far, but reasoning it as the influence of the Kyuubi sealed inside his gut. He gasped as Mileena slowly swallowed around his member, Nitara lowering him down on the bed before sitting on his face, her moist pussy covering his lips.

Nitara moaned as Naruto began eating her out, as she was treated to the sight of Mileena giving him head. She grinned and raised her wings in pleasure, Naruto was good with his tongue in ways that shouldn't have been possible for a virgin, let alone a human.

Mileena was moaning frequently, she enjoyed the trust she was given as she sucked on Naruto's cock, listening to his muffled moans mixed with Nitara's own. She was surprised however, when his dick started pulsing, getting bigger and stiffer, before erupting down her throat. She barely stopped herself from biting down, her teeth softly touching Naruto's member. She was surprised when, as her teeth touched his dick, he seemed to cum harder, more cum blasting in her mouth as she pulled back to better drink it, not wanting to waist what she had gotten using her mouth for something other than pain.

She drank it all down, reaching down to rub her now soaking pussy as she did, looking down to find that she had leaked a giant puddle of juices onto the floor of the hotel room. She blushed as she looked, before looking back up at Naruto's cock, it was still hard. She fought with herself for a few moments before getting up and straddling Naruto's waist, putting her pussy to his dick and rubbing it, gasping as her pussy lips spread, and caught Naruto's dick like a hot dog in a bun.

Mileena moved her hips, gasping as her pussy was stimulated by Naruto's dick, even without penetration. Nitara saw this, and smiled softly, before reaching forward and pulling Mileena into a kiss.

Mileena gasped into the kiss, and blushed as Nitara reached between her legs, cupping her pussy and using it to lift her. She then grabbed Naruto's dick and spread her middle and ring fingers, consequently spreading the lips of Mileena's pussy, making said woman blush and moan, before she let out a cute "Eep!" as Nitara positioned Naruto's dick at the entrance of her pussy.

Nitara smiled and kissed Mileena's cheek, "Welcome to womanhood Mileena." She then dropped Mileena, making her eyes widen as Naruto's big cock penetrated her depths, piercing through to her womb, the head seating snuggly inside it. She simply sat there as blood leaked around Naruto's dick, Nitara smelling it and blushing slightly, before bending forward and pushing Mileena backwards a bit, making her gasp in pain as Naruto's dick twitched inside her vagina.

Nitara sniffed the blood pooling on Naruto's naval, before licking it up and following it to the source, Mileena's pussy. Said woman gasped as Nitara started to rim her where she was connected with Naruto, who'm was slowly suffocating in Nitara's pussy. Well, he was before Nitara got off him to better lick the blood from Mileena's pussy.

Naruto had a dazed look on his face, he was experiencing so much pleasure. Nitara finished up and looked back at him with a grin. She then grabbed Mileena's hips, and started to lift and drop Mileena, slowly.

Naruto moaned as this happened, gripping the bed sheets. Soon, the pain lessened for Mileena, and she placed her hands on Naruto's chest, moving her hips on her own. Nitara grinned and sat to the side a bit, moving her hand down to finger herself as she watched Mileena enjoy her first time. Naruto, in his infinite wisdom, couldn't let the lady sit by and pleasure herself.

'I'm going to kill Ero-Sennin...' He thought before licking his pointer finger, then proceeding to consentrate on said finger, a small, pink spinning orb appearing on it soon after, the saliva from his licking the finger mixing in. "_**P-petit Rasengan...**_" He said, blushing slightly at the sexual deviation of the attack know as the _**Rasengan**_ suggested to him by his late perverted sensei.

He moved Nitara's hand away from her pussy, getting a raised eyebrow from her, before pressing the tiny pink _**Rasengan**_ deviation against her little clitty.

Nitara's eyes widened and she bit her bottom lip, piercing it with her fangs as Naruto pressed the little pink spinning orb to her clit, her back arched, and her wings flow outword and stiffened. All this happened in the split second after Naruto pressed the thing to her clit, after which Nitara experienced the biggest orgasm of her unlife, passing out right afterwards. Mileena saw this and her eyes widened, her face completely red.

Naruto looked at Nitara with wide eyes, before looking at his hand and grinning, looking to Mileena. Said woman jolted slightly, letting out another "Eep!" before Naruto repeated the process of licking his finger and consentrating, another tiny pink orb appearing on his finger.

Mileena was nervous however, Like Naruto this was completely her first time, she knew therefor that she couldn't handle that kind of orgasm. Naruto however wasn't hearing any of it. He wanted her to feel inhuman pleasure, and damnit, he would deliver!

Naruto pressed the small pink orb to Mileena's clit before she could stop him, "_**Petit Rasengan!**_" Mileena's eyes rolled into the back of her head, her back arched, and her pussy clamped down on Naruto's cock, before she fainted dead unconsious, letting out a loud shriek of ecstasy before doing so, just as Nitara had. Naruto blushed after this, for he was sure the whole hotel had heard them.

It took an entire hour for the two to wake up, and by that time, Naruto was worrying that he had accidentally killed them, panicking and fanning them both. When they opened their eyes, Naruto knew he was introuble by the looks in them. He was tackled by both women, knocking the air out of him in the process.

Mileena spoke first, "ofcourse you realise... You're finding a way to teach me that, right?" Naruto blushed and nodded frantically. Nitara spoke next, "Did you cum?" Naruto blushed darker before shaking his head slowly, messing with his fingers in a way remaniscent of certain pale eyed Hyuuga princess.

Nitara grinned and threw Naruto onto the bed, before picking up Mileena, who wiggled in protest. She placed the struggling beauty right ontop of Naruto's face, and Naruto started to eat her out, making her moan. Nitara grinned at this and strattled Naruto's hips, impaling herself on his dick.

Naruto arched slightly at the feeling, his dick still not having went down from the hour previous. Nitara moaned at the fullness she was experiencing, and reached forward, pulling Mileena into a kiss as she rode Naruto hard. At this rate, it didn't take long for Naruto to cum himself, practically injecting Nitara's womb full of his demonically potent seed. Said woman moaned, enjoying the sensation, though she could sense the potency, and smirked.

She got off his dick and pushed Mileena off his head, holding her down and holding her legs open wide, making her blush and glare at her.

Nitara smiled at Naruto, "Come on lover boy, time to inject your next patient~" Naruto blushed at her words, before complying and slowly sinking himself into Mileena again. She moaned as he did, and wrapped her legs around his waist as he was fully seated inside of her.

Meanwhile, Nitara was sitting by with a hand on her stomach and a blush on her face. She would tell them after Naruto did the same to Mileena as he had done to her on accident.

Mileena was in heaven, she was being fucked roughly by the man she loved, even though she was currently sharring him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer, kissing him passionately. Nitara grinned as she watched, seeing Naruto pound into Mileena at the womans cries of going faster and harder.

Finally, Naruto sank all the way into Mileena, who was also locking her legs around his waist. Both people came at the same moment, Mileena gushing around Naruto's cock, Naruto pumping Mileena's womb full of his cum.

Both people panted as they finished, before Nitara spoke. "Well~ I hope you both enjoyed it, it seems lover boy here is demonically potent. We're both most likely pregnant." Naruto and Mileena both looked at her wide eyed, before surprisingly, both fainted.

**LEMON END**

Nitara giggled a bit as she saw them faint, before she took them both into the bathroom, and washed their bodies, before bathing herself and placing them all into the bed, watching over them as they slept.

**Seven Years Later**

Naruto sat in the Hokage tower, watching as his clones did paperwork. He meanwhile, sat on a couch reading a book. He knew he'd be introuble with his secretary if caught, but he would risk it. He should have known better.

No sooner had he finished a chapter, than his door was blown of the hinges, said object hitting and dispelling his clones before smashing out the window and landing in the street. Naruto blinked.

"Honey, how many times have I asked you not to destroy my office?"

A figure walked through his door, wings outstretched, a smaller figure with smaller wings next to her. The smaller figure flew at him, arms open yelling "Daddy!" He laughed and caught he bundle of joy, it was one of his daughters, Natara. Natara was smiling happily as she now occupied her fathers lap, her mother standing before them with a smile, hands on hips.

"Exactly 212 times. I swear, I only do it cause you have to cheep knock offs of you do your paperwork."

Naruto grinned at that, ruffling his daughters hair, right before plugging her ears, making her pout cutely. "Hey, you don't complain about those 'cheep knockoffs' in private." Nitara blushed at those words, before looking away. "N-not my fault you're so damn creative..."

Naruto held up the peace sign after unplugging his daughters ears, whom copied him and grinned toothily, showing off her tiny fangs.

Nitara smiled at the sight, "Oh yes, Mileena sent a messenger hawk, she needs you to pick up Nitani and Mitana from the academy today, she's teaching her mini-me how to use her teeth to maximum effect today. Naruto sweatdropped at that, "And what have you learned today Natara? Nothing so gruesome I hope."

The little girl in his lap giggled and shook her head, "Mama taught me the best places to bite to get the most blood!" Naruto sweatdropped again.

"Okay then, I'll let the cleaning crew know to fix the office, lets go down and get our little hell raisers from the academy." Spoke Nitara, getting a nod from Naruto, who put Natara on his shoulders and ducked out the door as he carried her to the academy, followed by Nitara who was smiling happily.


End file.
